The present invention relates to electrical generators, and particularly to a portable electrical generator powered by the engine unit of a conventional chain saw.
Often motorists are faced with the problem of starting a vehicle which has a weak or dead battery. This problem typically is solved by "jumping" the weak battery with a second charged battery. Generally this necessitates an expensive and time-consuming service call, and in remote areas, such as are accessible only by off-road vehicles, may present considerable expense and hardship.
It is also known that many motorists, particularly those using their vehicles for off-road purposes, carry in their vehicles conventional chain saws. This practice is especially common in regions such as the Northwestern United States where people often are engaged in clearing brush, collecting firewood, or the like, in off-road locations.
In view of the above, it is desirable to provide motorists with an apparatus for adapting a chain saw for use in charging a vehicle battery. The present invention comprises an electrical generator adapted to be mounted to the engine unit of a conventional chain saw. The engine unit includes a power-driven shaft on which the normal chain sprocket has been replaced by a pulley, and mounting bolts from which the conventional chain saw cutter bar has been removed. The generator is a belt-driven alternator which is detachably mounted to the engine unit by a bracket secured to the engine unit bolts. An endless belt operatively connects the engine unit with the alternator.
The above-described chain saw driven generator may be used generally as a hand portable electrical generator. With the appropriate voltage output, the generator could power outdoor lighting, electrical appliances, tools, or the like. Such apparatus would be particularly useful in remote areas.
A second embodiment of the invention is designed to utilize a vehicle-mounted alternator in combination with a chain saw engine unit. As is known, vehicles are conventionally provided with an engine-driven alternator which acts to charge the vehicle battery during engine operation. By operatively connecting a portable chain saw engine unit to such vehicle alternator, a simple, easily assembled apparatus for charging a vehicle battery is provided.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a hand portable electrical generator apparatus powered by the engine unit of a conventional chain saw.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical generator apparatus which may be easily and simply assembled and operated.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a battery-charging apparatus which includes a vehicle-mounted alternator and the engine unit of a chain saw of the portable, hand held type.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus for adapting a conventional engine unit of a chain saw for use in driving a vehicle-mounted alternator.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a method for charging a vehicle battery by means of a conventional chain saw.